Ritsu Tainaka
|Tainaka Ritsu}} is a drummer. She proclaims herself as the president of the light music club. Character She has an ambiguous yet upbeat personality, but often has trouble remembering important club activities and announcements, and gets constantly yelled at and wacked by Mio after forgetting to send in important forms concerning the club even though often reminded by Nodoka . Ritsu is cheerful, often likes making jokes and is sarcastic most of the time. She usually brainstorms for ideas to earn more money and for the club’s success. She has known Mio since elementary school and often teases her whenever she is cowering from something and has the opportunity to do so. Ritsu is always on the go and will stop at nothing for the success of the light music club. Appearance Ritsu has shoulder-length brown hair (like Yui's, but more thinner), with her bangs pulled back with a yellow hairband, and gold-colored eyes. Trivia *''"Ritsu" means ''"Commandments" *Her surname is taken from former P-Model drummer Sadatoshi Tainaka. *Ritsu sometimes punishes Yui and Azusa with choke holds when they offend her, but she has never done so with Mio or Mugi. She did, however, hit Mugi at one point after an unintentional comment she made (and after the both of them failed at getting someone to hit her at her request). She also once kicked Mio in the shins after Mio tried to stop Mugi and her from taking advantage of Yui and forcing her to join their club. *She is surprisingly good at cooking and hand-knitting (but not with machine sewing). *Ritsu's father owns a pair of pink striped boxer shorts, which he left in stack of shirts on the dining room floor. Oddly enough, this makes him the second character in the series that owns striped underwear. *Ritsu has an admiration for Keith Moon who is the drummer of the English band The Who. *Mio once called Ritsu as Cozy Powell who is a famous English rock drummer. *Ritsu has a little brother, Satoshi, and seems pretty close to him. Apparently, Satoshi enters Ritsu's room frequently that Ritsu had to warn him not to enter her room when she was about to practice for Romeo and Juliet drama with Mio. That time, Satoshi laughed out loud when he heard Ritsu's odd voice when acting as Juliet from outside. *Her drumset is a yellow Yamaha Hipgig,Cocktail and Jr. drumset. It looks quite cool because it is very seldom that you see the cymbals above the bass drum and the floor tom at the left side. *Ritsu received a mining hat once from idling. * File:478155.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-29-11h33m48s45.png|Ritsu's heroic act Vlcsnap-2010-11-10-18h46m36s209.png|Ritsu gets whacked by Mio (this happens all the time) vlcsnap-258774.png konepisode0306.jpg|link=Ritsu begging 66249_1414298278627_1267672804_937048_7623399_n.jpg snapshot20090416223523.jpg|Ritsu playing the drums Ritsu-Tainaka-tainaka-ritsu-16600963-1280-1024.jpg|Ritsu beggin Mugi to join the club Minre.png|Ritsu with the mining hat K-On!.469871.jpg|Ritsu always hangs out with Mio Satoshi..jpg|Ritsu's little Brother Vlcsnap-2010-11-06-12h38m59s242.png|Ritsu made Mio pissed kon71.jpg yui-ritsu-01.jpg|when Ritsu gets serious.. 2-775.jpg|Ritsu when little! See also * K-ON!_image_songs References Category:characters Category:Ho-kago Tea Time